Kisame Wandering
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Kisame doesn't like the fact that he and Itachi aren't exclusive so he wanders. Itachi has finally gotten fed up with Kisame's wanderings but will it be too late for him to do anything about it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

Itachi knew Kisame had been wandering. Itachi sat in his room glaring at his doorway and waiting for Kisame's return. Upon hearing Kisame speaking to Deidra in the hallway, Itachi stood. He waited for Kisame to come to him but to no avail. Laughter filtered under his doorway as Deidara and Kisame parted ways. Kisame was going to his room next door not Itachi's and that was the last straw. Itachi's temper raged behind his cool exterior.

Looking into his mirror Itachi brushed his hair and strived to appear as nonchalant as possible. Inside he was furiously debating if he should kill Kisame, Deidara, whomever Kisame had wandered to or all three. Itachi changed his clothes to a pair of tight leather pants and a black tank top covered with mesh shirt. Tying his hair in a low ponytail, Itachi resolved that this would be the last time Kisame went wandering elsewhere.

Kisame entered his room, set the traps on his locked door and sighed. Stripping down to his blue silk boxers, Kisame sat in his chair facing the doorway and waited. He and Itachi had been playing this game for a while and Kisame was tired. Kisame preferred monogamy and Itachi did not like to have strings attached. Kisame felt used and irritated by this fact. His wanderings were merely a distraction from his real goal, Itachi.

Kisame allowed himself to fall into a rare contemplative moment. His eyes focused on his sea poster that had hidden objects on it. "_It's funny I have never tried to find any of the objects."_ Kisame mused as he let his thoughts go where they willed. Patiently he waited for the coming explosion. "_3…2…1…"_ Kisame heard the knock on the door and chose to ignore it.

Kisame's wandering always left him with a feeling of something missing. "_If only we were serious_." Kisame sighed mentally wondering how long Itachi would stand outside his door. Running his fingers over his shark tooth necklace, a present from Itachi, Kisame wondered what Itachi would do. Kisame had always answered the door before or come to Itachi. Kisame's rippling muscles seemed charged with a strange energy at the thought of being the pursued for once. Thinking about being the hunted normally was a turn off for Kisame but if Itachi was doing the hunting Kisame was all for it.

"Where have you been?" Itachi demanded quietly walking into the room after he had successfully taken the door off the hinges. Jutsuing the door back on, he set various traps to keep people out and one person in. Leaning back against it, Itachi regarded Kisame. Kisame continued to study his poster.

"Wandering." Kisame responded idly allowing his gaze to rest on the pale and seemingly controlled man in front of him.

"I see." Itachi commented his voice dangerously low as he walked towards Kisame. "Did you see anything you liked?"

"Yes." Kisame responded calmly as Itachi sat on his lap, a leg on either side of his body.

"Did you touch anything you liked?" Itachi asked leaning forward to whisper in Kisame's ear.

"Yes." Kisame began to look at other pictures on his wall. Kisame tried to keep his body under control but his erection was quickly blooming.

"What did you do?" Itachi questioned grinding himself against Kisame's hardness.

"I saw this woman with long black hair and pale ivory skin. She was beautiful. We went around town talking; she asked if I would walk her home. When we got to her house, I fucked her against the wall while her door was still open. It did not get me off until I slammed her back against the front door. The glass shattered and scarred her." Kisame smiled, "The glass shards imbedded in her like that was a beautiful sight."

"So you killed her?" Itachi queried his anger draining slightly.

"No, I healed her and just fucked her while she lay on her stomach." Kisame shrugged. "She took me well, so I let her live. Maybe I will fuck her again some day."

"No you won't." Itachi growled his Sharingan flashing as he dug his nails into the blue shoulders.

"We aren't a couple remember?" Kisame retorted knowing that he was playing with fire. "I only wander when I am single."

"If I kill you, you won't be wandering at all." Itachi got off Kisame's lap and took off all his clothes. "I want you now."

"I'm tired." Kisame lied as his erection throbbed.

"Kisame I can hold out longer than you can." Itachi purred changing tactics.

"Of course you can." Kisame agreed "but I have a prior engagement with Deidara to do the same thing." Kisame stood up and walked past the naked Itachi.

"Fine." Itachi hissed dangerously both eyes flashing at Kisame's back. Kisame continued unlocking the door. "Kisame." Kisame paused when Itachi spoke his name in a whisper.

"Why do we do this?" Kisame relocked the door and lay down on his bed. Allowing Itachi to slide down his boxers, Kisame studied Itachi. Itachi looked up at Kisame as he slowly took him in his mouth, inch by glorious inch. Itachi slid his mouth down Kisame's long shaft until his nose encountered Kisame's pubs. Moaning around the member stretching his jaw wide, Itachi went to work fucking his face with Kisame's dick.

Kisame fought to stay impassive as he watched Itachi swallowing his dick as if it was the best thing he ever had. As much as Kisame wanted Itachi, Kisame knew that if he got lost in the sensations Itachi's mouth was causing he would not win. Focusing his mind on other tasks, he thought about how he would like to take Itachi out and show him off. The other tasks he thought about served the dual purpose of distracting him as well as allowing him to get his thoughts in order.

"Kisame. Pay attention to me." Itachi whined his own cock leaking desperately between his legs as he looked up at Kisame.

"If you wish to act the part of a brat I don't see why I should." Kisame responded decisively. Sitting up he pushed Itachi off the bed before laying back down, one hand fondling his dick. Itachi sat up smoothly on his knees, his eyes level with Kisame's cock. Kisame nonchalantly slid his hand up and down, occasionally stroking his nails along his skin.

Itachi glared at that hand wrathfully for taking his place. Kisame could barely hold the chuckle that started to bubble in his throat. "You know what you have to do to get it back."

"Then stop touching, I am the only one allowed to touch." Itachi growled his eyes never leaving the source of his frustration. Standing Itachi threw on Kisame's bathrobe and marched to the door. Slamming it open, he walked out and bellowed for all to hear. "Kisame belongs to Itachi and vice versa. Anyone who touches either will be promptly jutsued to hell and tortured to death. That stands especially for you Deidara you bastard!" Turning smartly on his heel Itachi almost made it back into the room. A voice stopped him.

"Itachi you and Kisame have a mission." Leader called. If it were not for a spectacular dive made by Tobi and an open doorway, the Akatsuki leader would have been dead. Thousands of shuriken and kunai imbedded in the hall walls and some even went through the doors. A couple remained poised in the air daring someone to try something.

Itachi slammed the door with a huff, dropped the robe and did a face plant into Kisame's waiting lap. "Well aren't we the eager one." Kisame groaned, his neck arching at Itachi's enthusiasm.

"Save your strength." Itachi responded as he lowered himself brutally onto Kisame's waiting member. Sighing he rocked slowly, relishing the feeling. Kisame could not help but laugh at this. "I wasn't kidding. I am a genius after all and while you wandered to other people I wandered to some interesting sex technique books."

"Kinky bastard." Kisame growled as Itachi leaned back using Kisame's raised knees as a temporary back rest.

"Your kinky bastard." Itachi responded activating his Sharingan and catapulting his lover into his mental world as he began to ride him in earnest.

**This was one of my mental writing exercises to clear my mind to write something else. Reviews are always welcome though.**


End file.
